


Ted Faro Kills Himself

by fracturing



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, fuck you ted, he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturing/pseuds/fracturing
Summary: Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.





	Ted Faro Kills Himself

After damning the entire Earth to a world without any knowledge of its past and killing the Alphas, who were so brave and kind and wonderful (unlike Ted Faro), Ted leaned back in his shitty old man recliner. His room was just full of dust. He himself smelled like dust, with a peppering of hatred for all common decency. "Wow, I fucked this up," he wheezed. His breath smelled like toxic mold, and he had to keep himself from gagging on his own noxious fumes.

"I fucked it up real bad. Outrageously bad. There is not a shred of any humanity in my stupid, nasty little body. I am so awful and there is nothing good about me at all. I have zero redeeming qualities, and that's not even counting the fact that I'm singlehandedly responsible for the destruction of all life on Earth."

Luckily for Ted, he had a gun. He shot himself after reflecting on just how much of a slimy, disgusting person he is.

**There is no one worse than Ted Faro.**

****

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @glinthawk


End file.
